You have magic
by StarkidPotterMerllockhead
Summary: Honestly I considered calling this stabbedy stab kill kill but i decided against it haha! Not sure if this is completed or not so review and tell me what i should do! Merlin's secret can break even the hardest of people...


_It's been so long guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted on 'Gwen' for ages but I've been so busy with essays and music performances and boring stuff like that I will do that ASAP... But I wrote this a few months ago and never posted it along with 'As shall I' which you should check out! LOVE YOU ALL! XD_

"You're a sorcerer?"

I turned to look at the woman I had once thought of as a friend and fought to keep the fear for reaching the surface, as I turned I saw the horrified look on Arthur's face as he sat glued to the throne, I gulped and stared emotionlessly at the stone cold woman.

"I was born with it," the same words I had used when Agravaine found out my secret minutes before I killed him, was I a monster? I couldn't bear to think about it.

"You're Emrys?" Genuine fear flashed in her emerald eyes before it melted into anger.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me when I needed you?" She asked hurt filling her voice making my heart skip a pained beat.

"I couldn't Morgana but I tried so hard to help you and you know that," I whispered still holding back my emotions.

"All this time under your prince's nose... Using magic to what end?"

"To protect Camelot and Arthur from people like you," I said imagining the look of betrayal on the Prince's face.

"We could've ruled Camelot together, as one."

"If you think I could rule with such a cruel and evil magic like yours you are wrong because I believe in the Camelot Arthur will create one day," I argued.

"Then you are wrong!" She snapped her eyes glowing gold for a moment before going back to an icy green. "Arthur will never accept you Me_r_lin our kind will never be accepted.

"And you've seen this have you? In your dreams?"

"Well no..." She mumbled

"Well then you are wrong Morgana because he is destined to be great whilst you were always destined to be a cold hearted cow."

She threw out her hand, eyes flashing a brilliant gold but I threw up a shield just in time to deflect the spell she threw at me, I stepped forward, her magic bouncing off my shining blue shield.

"You see Morgana I once felt guilty and angry with myself for not telling you my secret, and then once you had officially chosen your side I felt sorrow for the pain I had put you through." I walked forward so I was standing in front of her, "but now all I feel is pity, Morgause has twisted you into a monster and you let her. That's not the strong stubborn Morgana I know."

"And you aren't the kind, funny Merlin I once knew either," she whispered pain flashing across her face. "But there is no other way.

"There is always another way Morgana," I said staring hard into her eyes.

"No. I'm going to enjoy killing you Emrys."

"Morgana please..." I begged.

"Ha! So this is the powerful sorcerer Emrys begging," she laughed madly eyes glowing knocking me backwards. "Why was I so scared of you?"

I stood up to my full height and and let my anger control my magic, "You should still be very scared Morgana Pendragon! You have no idea what power I have! If you were smart you would leave Camelot before I done something I would regret."

"I'm not scared of you Merlin," she sneered.

I smirked before saying three words, "want to bet?" I threw my hand up to the sky and yelled out, "**Ic her aciege ænne windræs! Færblæd wawe! Windræs ungetermed: gehiere! Ic ðe bebiede mid ealle strangnesse ðæt ðu geblæwest ond sierest strange! Ge spurne þeos hægtesse!**"

A whirlwind appeared from the middle of the room and spun towards the terrified Morgana who cried out yelling my name, begging for mercy as she remembered the last time she was hit by that spell... but I just stared into space as she was whipped up and thrown into one of the throne room walls with a crack. I walked over to her body and looked down unseeing waiting for the great tears to fall but never come. I closed my eyes whispered a few words of pray my mother had taught me and then walked over to Arthur.

Tears fell from his sky blue eyes, whether they were tears of betrayal or grief I did not know but they made me crumble, I fell to the floor letting the fear and shock of what just happened take over.

"You're a sorcerer?" He whispered

"Yes."

"You saved my life?"

"Yes," I answered simply.

"But magic is evil," he said causing me to look up.

"No you don't mean that! You can't!" I whispered turning away from him towards the place where Morgana fell, but instead of a lifeless body she stood shakily holding a dagger in her hand whilst making a huge whirlwind of magic in the other that surrounded her.

"Goodbye dear brother."

"ARTHUR NO!" I yelled as she threw the dagger in Arthur's direction, I slowed the dagger down just in time to stand in front of it.

I let out a gasp as the dagger dug into my side, the witch smiled before disappearing into the whirlwind. I put my shaking hand against my side and felt the slick blood ooze out of the wound and down my side.

"Merlin!" Shouted a familiar voice as I fell into arms letting out a scream.

"Arthur... I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Shhhh Merlin don't talk you're going to be fine," he whispered as more blurry figures surrounded me.

"Arthur please don't lie to me." I whispered trying to breathe.

"Merlin trust me," he whispered, voice cracking , small drops of a warm liquid landed on my cheek as Arthur tried to control his emotions above me.

"I'll always trust you Arthur... Way past death."

"And I you Merlin... You've saved my life so many times and I've never thanked you," he said.

"When you're me you kind of get used to it," I laughed grimacing at the pain that filled my whole body.

"No... You're my best and dearest friend Merlin... You are brave and more courageous than any man I've ever known... Even if you are a terrible manservant I have you to thank for everything," he sobbed before he was pulled away from my teary vision.

"Arthur!" I yelled trying to get up and find him.

"Merlin my boy stop moving," whispered the familiar voice of Gaius.

"Gaius I didn't mean to I..."

"Merlin you done well, you've made me proud," he smiled.

"That's all I've ever wanted," I gasped a small smile appearing on my probably pale face.

Gaius wiped a tear from his eye, and then went on trying to pretend I wasn't his ward but a patient in need, he moved to my side and put pressure on my gaping wound.

My whole body felt like it was on fire, my whole body shook uncontrollably as I let out a piercing scream as I felt a cold excruciatingly painful liquid slither through my veins and into my whole body.

"Gaius what's going on?" Arthur cried from above my screaming.

"The blade was poisoned with dark magic... Merlin you have to fight this trust me Merlin please!" Gaius commanded.

"I can't Gaius it hurts," I cried feeling unconsciousness creep up on me at every turn.

"Merlin think of everything you've fought for, for the people you have lost because of Morgana's treachery over the year's think of Lancelot and everyone else ok?" I nodded weakly, "now use that to fight her Merlin! Fight with every last bit of power in you until you have nothing left."

"I'm sorry..." I muttered before I fell into an unconscious fight.


End file.
